


...as Houses

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Inflation, Macro/Micro, Penis expansion, male breast expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: A series of stories about Nathan and Maria, the latter of whom does strange things to the former.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as "Tricks."

Maria licked her lips mischievously and knelt in front of Nathan, eyes fixed upon the obvious bulge in the front of his jeans. "Now then, for my first trick..." She unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper, letting them fall down to his knees. "...I will need a volunteer." She hooked two fingers around the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down. "...and I believe I have found one."

She gently pushed him back into a sitting position on the edge of bed. "Now you," Maria began, pointing to Nathan, "...now you..." She pointed between his legs. "...and you are in for a treat." She reached under the bed, producing a small hand pump.

Despite trusting his girlfriend, Nathan found himself somewhat concerned. "What are you doing?"

She gently placed the nozzle in the tip of his shaft. "Don't worry," she said simply. "It'll feel good." With no further fanfare, she pressed down on the pump.

Immediately Nathan felt a tingling at the tip that spread down his length, and it felt as if he was growing even more erect than he was; something not too far from the truth, as he could see himself smoothing out as it grew fuller and higher, gaining two inches with a single pump.

Amazed, he reached down to touch it only to have Maria bat his hand away. "Ah ah ah! Nuh-uh, no touching until the trick is over." She punctuated her statement with another pump, causing a second bout of tingling and another fit of rapid growth.

Nathan leaned back on his hands as Maria continued to pump, watching in awe as he rapidly grew from large to gargantuan to beyond in size. The pressure mounted as as the tingle became positively electric, leaving him weak in the knees. As he rose, Maria slowly rose to a standing position alongside him, that mischievous smile never once leaving her face.

Finally, Maria pushed the pump's handle in one last time with a satisfied "there!" and pulled the nozzle out, taking a step back and admiring her handiwork. While little thicker than normal, Nathan was rounder and certainly longer, surpassing three feet in length. "So how does it feel?" she asked, watching as it swayed slightly in time with his breathing.

Nathan let out a low, breathless laugh. "It's... amazing. It's so sensitive, like I can feel the air move around it, and the size...! I can't believe this is actually me."

Maria giggled. "Now for my second trick!" Producing a black scarf from her back pocket she leaned forward, placing it over his eyes and tying the ends behind his head. "But no peeking."

"I can't imagine how you plan on followin-" Nathan's words were cut short with a gasp as he felt Maria's hands running along his length, stroking and caressing it, her fingers nimbly working his inflated member. He felt a building pressure inside of him, but before it could find release Maria's stroking ended.

"Okay," he heard her say, "take a look."

Reaching up, Nathan pulled the scarf from his eyes. "Why did you stop? I was-" He stared between his legs in a combination of shock and disbelief, not quite sure of what he was seeing. "You... you made it..."

"It's a poodle!" Maria said proudly.

It was about that time that Nathan realized the downsides to dating a children's entertainer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Safe as Houses."

"...are you sure this is safe?" Nathan asked, tapping the plastic nozzle. "Safe" being a relative term, he thought, considering the dubious hobbies of his girlfriend Maria, one of which apparently involved a nozzle inserted into the tip of his manhood that connected to an industrial-gauge tire pump. And standing naked in the middle of her living room, no less.

"Safe as houses," Maria chirped, fiddling with some gauges on the pump.

"Have you done this before?"

"Technically."

"...technically?"

She glanced at the nozzle. "Are you still imagining me having sex with my twin sister? We don't want it getting limp and falling out, you know."

"Yes." He paused. "Do you have a twin sister?"

"Nope. I just said that for your benefit." Content with the results, she hopped up onto the couch and took hold of the handle. Nathan wasn't entirely sure how she managed to get it through the door, but that was the least of his concerns once she brought the handle down.

*PSSSST*

His stomach surged out, going from "trim" to "beer gut" in an instant. A puff of air remained near the point of entry, making his erection slightly more erect. Confused, he tapped at his gut with his finger. "What the..."

Maria beamed. "It worked!" She raised the handle again. "Number two!"

"Wait a-"

*PSSSST*

In one quick growth Nathan's shoulders rounded out, his arms - once thin - grew puffy, and his pectorals rose up on his chest.

"Ooh, the bodybuilder look," Maria cooed. "Too bad I'm not much for muscle-heads. Number three!"

*PSSSST*

His pecs rounded out further as his arms swelled even more, making them a little harder to bend.

"Number four!"

*PSSSST*

He grunted as his belly billowed, now sticking out nearly as far as he was wide, and his pecs grew into breasts that would have looked far more at home on Maria than him. "Could you slow down?"

Maria stopped in mid-handle-raise, giving him puppy dog eyes. "What, are you worried?"

"A little."

She leaned forward, "accidentally" pressing the pump handle down as she looked into his eyes.

*pssssssssssst*

After a few seconds of struggling with his new, slightly inflated upper body he managed to look over his shoulder, noting that his back wasn't quite as rounded before this began.

"I get that this is strange," she said. "But have I ever intentionally hurt you before?"

"No."

"Are you hurting now?"

"No, I'm just a little-"

"Swollen?"

"Yeah."

"Could you describe it?"

Nathan thought for a moment. "It's a little hard to move," he said, wiggling his arms, "and I feel lighter, but kind of bloated."

She grinned, enthusiastically raising the handle again. "There now, you see?"

*PSSSST*

"Safe."

*PSSSST*

"As."

*PSSSST*

"Houses."

*PSSSST*

"...and one for good luck!"

*PSSSST*

The last pump of air flowed into his midsection, his back and belly swelling around his sides into a three-foot sphere protruding from his lower body. His neck and shoulders grew as well, inflating into rounded parodies of their former selves, making it difficult to move the bloated sausages his arms had become. Somewhere out of his view were his legs, nearly three times wider than normal but still barely able to keep him standing. As he shifted on his feet, though, he could feel something long and round tapping against the underside of his belly, making a faint, hollow "boomp-boomp-boomp" as it bounced against him.

"You know," Maria said, "this is interesting. You're not inflating anything like women usually do. The breasts, legs and butt are usually the first to grow, but with you it went straight to your gut, arms and shoulders." A beat. "Some of the time for women, at least. I don't know, I didn't go to college for this."

"...is that noise what I think it is?" he asked.

"Oh, and there too." She drummed her fingers eagerly on the handle. "Well, back to work!"

*PSSSST*

His chest began to flatten, merging with the curve of his belly as it swelled a few more inches.

*PSSSST*

His legs took on a conical shape as they spread outward, beginning to be absorbed by the rest of his rounded bulk. His balance thrown off, he waved his thick arms feebly in a vain attempt to keep his balance as he slowly tipped onto his backside. He rocked forward again, but not all the way; as he came to rest on two spheres he realized that yes, -all- of his manhood was growing.

*PSSSST*

His arms followed his legs in suit, bulging outward and taking what little mobility he had left. He could only lie there, watching as Maria mischievously manned the pump, filling him with air, watching as he grew bigger...

*PSSSST*

...and bigger...

*PSSSST*

...and bigger...

*PSSSST*

...and -bigger-...

*PSSSST*

Maria pushed the handle down one final time, wiping her brow, and took stock of her handiwork. Judging from previous experience (the details of which she kept quiet on) she figured that her boyfriend turned test subject turned human balloon had to have been around seven feet from top to bottom and side to side. All that remained of his arms and legs were shallow, wide, round bumps, with his hands and feet in indents in their centers. As she circled around him she couldn't help but notice that his limbs and head were positioned back from the center; she supposed that he swelled forward more than around. Huh. Strange, she thought, though not entirely unexpected.

As she returned to his front, she turned her attention to his one very obvious protrusion. It had grown far beyond anything even remotely normal, situated between two fleshy volleyballs, pumped to a foot across and reaching up from the floor to her chest. About the shape and size of a curved helium tank, she thought wryly. She brushed the underside of it with her finger, and was rewarded with a moan from Nathan. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Kind of... full."

Maria rolled her eyes, letting out a "pfft." "Oh, that's a given. I mean besides that."

"I don't know, it's sort of like I'm relaxed and tense at the same time." He paused to test the limits of his mobility, only managing to flex his fingers, wiggle his toes and move his head side to side slightly. "Like I'm stretching a muscle or something, except it's all of them. It's weird."

"Do you feel like you're -full- full?"

"Not really, no." A second later Maria returned to the pump, and his eyes widened as he realized just why she she would ask that. "Wait a minute, what are-"

*PSSSST*

Nathan felt another rush of air enter his body at high speed, his body gently swaying back and forth for a second before coming to rest.

"I've got a theory," she said. "See, I could've stuck the nozzle in your belly button, but - and this is just a theory, mind - but I think that Little Nathan-"

"-That's- what you call it?!"

"-that Little Nathan," she continued, "is a little pressure valve for the rest of you. If you get too big, it lets off the excess. So what I'm going to do is test this theory."

He did not find this theory much to his liking. "How big is 'too big?'"

"Larger than you can handle."

He gaped at her. "You're going to pop me?"

"No, I'm going to -not- pop you." She raised the handle. "What do I keep saying?"

"'Safe as houses?'"

"That's right! Guys like you don't come along every day, you know?"

*PSSSST*

*PSSSST*

*PSSSST*

Nathan could only lie there helplessly as Maria pumped away. Slowly but steadily he swelled, inch by inch, his skin almost but not quite stretching enough to accommodate the growing volume of air. The pressure continued to mount, and as his body grew larger his head, hands and feet sank into him, depriving him of what little movement he had left.

*PSSSST*

*PSSSST*

*PSSSST*

His skin was impossibly tight, so strained by his internal pressure that it had taken on a dull shine in the light of the room. Maria must have known he was at his limit - she had to! - but she continued to pump away, out of sight. Nathan knew the air was still going into him, but not where it was all going.

*PSSSST*

Then, he had his answer.

Rising up beyond the horizon of his chest was, well, -him-: It stretched up towards the ceiling, longer now than he was high and so thick that even if he could use his arms he doubted he could reach all the way around. More than the size, what surprised him was how it was all plump, smooth curves, looking more like a parade float than a part of his anatomy. Despite how full the rest of him was Nathan wanted to see just how big he could get, and considering how passionate Maria was about her hobbies, something told him that she felt the same way.

*PSSSST*

*PSSSST*

*PSSSST*

He watched as it grew higher with each surge of air, mentally cheering it on as it neared the ceiling. Even as the pressure mounted he hoped for more, and even as it took on the same dull shine as the rest of his body he told himself, over and over, that he still had room.

Finally, the pumping came to an end, and Nathan snapped back to reality. The entirety of his vision was taken up by the curve of his taut, swollen belly and the bloated length of his manhood. He was tight all over, and occasionally he could hear a faint creaking emanating from himself.

Then he heard Maria raise the handle on the pump one last time.

*PSSSST*

The pressure grew to unbearable levels as the air shifted inside of him, searching for room he no longer had. His skin throbbed as it squeaked and groaned, and he let out a muffled cry as he stretched tighter and tighter, and then-

Then the nozzle slid out of place, and his enormous endowment trembled before letting loose with a loud torrent of air, the force of the blast rocking him violently and forcing Maria to flee the room. Nathan's mind went blank as his body went weak, caught up in the powerful, endless feeling of release, and Maria could only watch, transfixed, as he experienced the climax of her efforts, her thoughts racing with scenarios and fantasies.

It was over a minute before Nathan's deflation finally ended, and a few seconds after that before Maria finally snapped out of her trance. His body was back down to seven feet, and the rest of him was... impressive, but still manageable. Lucky for her. As she approached him she pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. "It looks like it worked, as I expected. Are you okay?"

Nathan attempted to formulate an intelligent reply, but could only come up with, "arghbulpflhl..."

"Do you need some time?"

"Ahhn."

She nodded, continuing to shed clothing. "I'll take that as a yes."

A few moments later he finally said, "okay, I'm... wow."

"I told you you'd be okay," she replied, discarding her panties.

"That was better than 'okay.'" He paused. "But I'm still huge."

"It would keep you from popping." She padded over to the wall, picking up a short stepladder and unfolding it before walking back. "I didn't say anything about it deflating you completely."

"Oh." At least she didn't turn me into a poodle this time, he thought. "So how are you going to deflate me?"

In reply, a nude Maria came into view, scaling the stepladder and making a spread-eagle leap onto him. Nathan let out a surprised cry as he rolled onto his back from the force of impact, wobbling as she landed on him belly-first. As the shaking subsided she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, slowly crawling towards his head. Her smile was positively feral. "I've got some ideas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Candy."

Nathan turned the page of the magazine as he settled into his seat in the center of the couch. Leaning to the side, he reached for the half-empty bowl of chocolate-covered candy, picking up a few and popping them into his mouth. The chocolate was rich and the inside, whatever it was, was soft and bitter, the combination of which was strange but not unpleasant.

Maria, meanwhile, was puttering about, passing by every so often as she busied herself. As Nathan munched away on the candy he looked up at her, and as their eyes met he saw her familiar mischievous smile before she disappeared from sight again.

He turned a page and was halfway through the article he was reading when his chest began tingling. He plucked at his shirt, hoping that would fix the problem, only to suddenly find it a bit more snug. Some movement at the bottom of his field of vision caught his attention, and as he looked down at himself he noticed the gradual growth of something different beneath his shirt. Or rather, two somethings.

He tossed the magazine aside and reached down, cupping them. They were soft and full with a bit of weight to them, easily filling his palms, then overfilling them as they continued to swell. His shirt grew tight and, knowing what would happen lest he not act, he pulled the bottom up over them. The hem caught on his nipples, lifting them up slightly before they slid loose, bobbing briefly before coming to rest. He left his shirt bunched up on top of them as they, unconfined, continued their steady growth towards basketball size and beyond, pushing out and down towards his navel.

He knew what they were and what was happening; he just didn't know why it was happening to him. Though he could guess. "That wasn't European candy, was it?"

Maria shook her head as she rounded the corner, stopping in front of him. "Nope. It was breast enhancement supplements dipped in chocolate."

"Oh."

"Hand-made chocolate."

"It's good."

"Thank you." She looked down at his newfound assets, the bottoms of which were beginning to touch his lap. "I'm actually kind of surprised something happened."

"So am I. But you should've warned me ahead of time."

"Hey know." She knelt in front of him, genuinely concerned. "Have I ever done anything with you that I knew would hurt you?"

"No."

"That's right. It's something I wanted to try out with you, but just think of it as an April Fool's prank."

"It's not April Fool's anymore."

"I know, but it's still April, and it's no fun if people expect it." Maria looked him over; by now Nathan's chest was covering his thighs, pinning them down with their weight. "So how is it?"

"It's... different. When I'm inflated I feel tense and light, and I can feel the air inside of me, but this is..." Nathan tried wrapping his arms around his breasts as best he could, giving them a squeeze. "It's soft and heavy, and it's a part of me; my body is getting bigger and not just filling up with something."

"Can I touch them?"

Nathan blinked. "I... sure, go ahead."

Maria spread her arms and gently pressed her fingers into his chest, slowly running them across his skin, feeling him grow beneath her hands. She marveled at their size, watching and touching as, within moments, they swelled to the point where each would have taken up a single seat on the couch on their own, still growing. Taking one of his thick nipples in each hand she gently rubbed them, smiling as she elicited a moan from Nathan. "Feel good?"

"Mmm, yeah. But I could swear that it made them grow faster."

She clucked her teeth. "That's just an old wives' tale."

"I'm being serious."

A smile spread across her face. "Really." She resumed her massaging, watching in bemusement as his chest grew faster, inching out and up, bit by bit until they took up the entire couch, blocking Nathan's body from view and hanging precariously over the edge of the seats.

So caught up in what she was doing, Maria nearly failed to register Nathan's concerned voice or his futile attempts to reach over the tops of his breasts and hold them back. "Maria! I'm too big!"

"You're what? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm gonna-"

Maria's eyes widened as Nathan loomed over her, and she scrambled out of the way as the weight of his boobs pulled him forward off the couch. His massive mammaries hit the floor, a wobble running through them as the rest of Nathan landed on top, arms spread across their surface.

"...fall."

She crawled over; even though he was lying down and she was on her hands and knees, she still had to look up to look him in the eyes. "You okay? No bruises?"

"No, I landed on something soft."

"No kidding."

He laughed. "You know, I didn't think you were into this."

She shrugged. "Neither did I."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Big as Houses."

"...are you sure this is safe?" Nathan asked, eyeing the strange industrial pump. He knew that, relatively speaking, standing in the middle of a field completely naked with his girlfriend was safe. He just wasn't sure about what was going to happen next.

"Oh, you always ask that," Maria replied.

"Well, I just want to know. You -do- do a lot of strange things to me."

"I do a lot of strange things -with- you. There's a difference." She handed him a hose. "Now stick this up your butt."

"Is this going to be like all those other times?" he asked, wedging it in firmly.

"Up to a point." She walked back to the pump. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The air began to flow, and Nathan's body offered little resistance as it began to inflate. His chest rose up and rounded out and his belly surged, sending his newfound man-boobs bouncing up into his face. He flinched, holding them still, then held out his arms as he watched them grow thicker and thicker. "Why is this happening so fast?"

"Because there's more air going into you, silly."

His legs thickened and his thighs brushed together, forcing him to widen his stance. A few seconds later they brushed again, and he spread them only to lose his balance as his ass suddenly blew up a foot in all directions. He teetered, waving his conical arms in a futile attempt at balance before tipping forward onto his stomach, now the size of a beanbag chair. As he bounced gently, he suddenly became aware of a familiar low hissing sound coming from somewhere inside him. "I know, but shouldn't there be a little more... resistance? It doesn't feel like I'm stretching, it just feels like I'm getting fuller."

"Oh, that. Well, you know how when you blow up a balloon, it gets stretched out and you can blow it up bigger?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the balloon."

"Oh." He made a gesture to pat his belly, but only succeeded at flapping his arms. Behind him his back rounded out, merging with his sides and stomach, rendering his body spherical save for his head, limbs and still-prominent chest. He felt his feet leave the ground as they began to be pulled into him, and as his neck swelled he could hear the hissing grow deeper. Nathan could only sit there as the pump continued to hum, feeling the air fill him and make him larger and larger, watching as Maria slowly disappeared over the horizon of his own body.

As he continued to grow he heard Maria shout, "ready for part two?"

"There's a part two?"

"Yup! You ready?"

"...yes?"

There was a loud pneumatic hiss as the air eddied and swirled inside of him, and he suddenly grew light-headed as, all at once, he felt the skin of his limbs and member stretch. Another hiss, another burst of swirling air, and another stretch. Hiss, swirl, stretch.

The first sign that something was amiss was when he felt his feet brush against the ground. He turned his head to see that his arms had regained their conical shape, and with every pump they took on a more natural, albeit over-inflated shape. Another pump, his hands and feet swelled into larger versions of themselves, and he felt something long and thick bump against the underside of his stomach. Nathan flexed his limbs, experimenting with them as he felt a tug as the hose was pulled free.

"Can you stand?"

Despite his newfound mobility, his body was still difficult to move. He wobbled side to side, trying to build momentum before tipping over and rolling onto his stomach. His feet pushed against the ground as he struggled to gain footing, eventually succeeding. He rocked back into a kneeling position, waving his arms to keep balance as he slowly stood, and marveled at the sudden sense of scale of the world around him. "Wow..."

"Down here!" Nathan leaned forward to see Maria smiling up at him. She barely came up to his knees. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"How did you do this?"

"You mean turn you into my own personal Michelin Man? Transform you into a massive, inflated giant? Pump you up into a super-endowed boy toy?" She shrugged. "I have my ways."

"I'll say." He paused. "'Super-endowed?' How big -am- I?"

Maria bit her lower lip. "Let's just say that Little Nathan isn't so little anymore. Now lie down, I'm gonna ride you Strangelove style."

"What?"

She unbuttoned her jeans. "You heard me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Comfy as Houses."

Nathan stepped through the front door, jacket folded over his arm. "I'm home!"

No response.

"Hello? Maria?" He strained his ears, hearing someone talking in the distance. Passing through the entryway he entered the living room. There, seated on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her, morosely watching the news, was Maria. Approaching, he leaned in, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

Maria let out an unhappy note.

"Bad day?"

She nodded.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Okay." He stood up, nodding worriedly to himself. "Okay."

 

*****

 

With a grunt, Nathan picked up Maria's pump, carrying it out of the garage's back door. Maria wasn't the sort of person to let things get her down, so something serious must have happened to leave her like this. It was a little early to be ordering a pizza and picking up some ice cream, though there were still other things he could do.

He set down the pump, making sure to avoid dropping it on his bare feet and wondering if maybe he should have brough it outside before stripping. Unrolling the cord, he plugged it into the outlet on the wall, checking to see that it was easily accessible and not stuck on anything before returning to the pump and opening a plastic container on the side. Inside were several nozzles of various esoteric shapes and sizes, and he removed one, turning it over in his hands to ensure it was the correct one. Unspooling the hose, he attached the nozzle, reaching behind him and, wincing, sliding it firmly into place. "Yep," he said to himself, "that definitely feels like the right one."

With a tap Nathan activated the pump, and he immediately felt air blow into him, swirling and eddying. His belly bulged, his pecs rose, and his backside grew, giving him a pneumatic fatness that looked comically out of proportion with his thinner limbs. As his back filled out, giving his torso more of a spherical look, he wondered if he didn't have the wrong nozzle after all.

As he was contemplating turning the pump off and double-checking, he felt a tension in his skin as the growth of his body suddenly stopped, the pressure rising inside of him. A second later the pressure receded, and his limbs swelled out, gaining a thickness that wouldn't have looked out of place with his earlier look. His body grew out a few more inches and again the pressure rose, then abated, his limbs widening, bulging out before tapering back in ever so slightly at the joints.

He now felt the air flowing throughout his entire figure, filling him evenly through some means he didn't understand and Maria never explained, short of "magic" and a mischievous smile. He flexed his puffy fingers, testing their mobility as he rose higher on thick, trunk-like legs, watching his line of sight rise past the awning over the door and steadily creep towards the upper floor windows.

He glanced down to the side, checking to see that he was out of view of Maria, before peeking around the corner of the building. It was times like this that he was grateful for living in a two-story home. Even if the street was some distance away, the height of the building still kept goings-on obscured from private eyes, as well as... certain other things.

As Nathan's view rose over the roof he crouched down as far as he could go, pulling the pump's electric cord free from the wall before gently removing the nozzle and hose. Kneeling, he leaned down and tapped on the living room window.

Maria did a slow-double take, gaping at him in stunned disbelief before throwing the blanket off and running out of view. He leaned back and sat down on the ground as the door opened and she came out, slowing to a stop, now so comparatively small - or him being so comparatively large, he supposed - that she would only come up to below his knees.

Nathan cupped his hands, holding them near the ground. "Climb in."

Maria's expression brightened a bit as she scaled his fingers, taking a seat in his palms. Nathan carefully leaned back, lying down on the ground as he held his hands near to his belly. After he came to rest, Maria climbed out onto the air-filled curve of his stomach and laid down on top of him.

Nathan gently covered her with one of his hands. "Feel better?"

She snuggled up against him. "Much. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as "Long as Houses."

Despite what went on in it, the room was not visually romantic. It started out well enough as a spare bedroom, until the bed was removed in favor of more room for Nathan and Maria's activities - or, to be more specific, for more room for Nathan because of Maria's activities. Then the cabinets and desk went, then the paintings, until finally the room was bare. Today, however, the floor was covered in tarps and Maria's pet project, an industrial-sized tire pump, sporting a few more mechanical additions. Two things trailed from it: A power cord leading out the door into the hallway, and a hose leading to the far wall, ending in a nozzle comfortably yet firmly wedged into the tip of Nathan's erect penis.

Nathan gave the nozzle a tap, running his fingers along his length before watching Maria finish up her last-minute checks. He was under-dressed but not by much; both of them were nude, though Maria has a robe loosely draped around her.

Maria pulled a small remote control from a holster on its side, looping its lanyard around her wrist. "Okay," she said, "this can all be operated remotely now." She looked at Nathan expectantly who, after a few seconds, shrugged. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Not really," he replied. "I want to ask what will happen, but having it happen might be a better plan."

"No, I mean, don't you usually ask me if it's safe?"

"It's not really any different from what we've done before, and you've always been concerned about my safety. I trust you."

"Aww," she cooed. "Well, here we go." She pressed a button on the remote. "Safe as houses, then."

A motor clicked to life, the plunger atop the pump depressed, and Nathan let out a quiet gasp as air flowed into him, suddenly swelling him longer and thicker. There was a second pump and he grew further still, now the size of a soda bottle. A third, and his balls swelled beneath him, and he shifted his legs apart to accommodate their size. The machine steadily worked away and he increased in spurts, the tip of his erection passing his navel, then continuing on towards his chest.

As Nathan's hands hovered breathlessly near it Maria disrobed, removing the sash. She crossed the room towards him, gently taking his wrists as she circled behind him. "Nuh-uh." Crossing his arms behind him she gently tied them together before leaning over his shoulder and quietly saying, in a husky voice, "no touchy."

In just a short while Nathan had already reached an absurd size, and despite its air-filled nature it had begun to angle downward from its own weight. His arms restrained, he could only stand and watch, bow-legged, with two two volleyballs between his legs as it hung in front of him, over as long as half his own height. Inches by inches it grew longer and they grew rounder, and he found remaining standing increasingly awkward. Perhaps sensing this, Maria placed her hands on his forearms and eased him down, and with her help he lowered himself to his knees, finding himself cushioned atop a stretched balloon of skin as he stretched out in front of him, hose still in place.

With each motion of the pump Nathan could feel the air enter him, and he could feel every inch of him pulling and stretching. His skin was smooth and taut, but with some give, exercised by his and Maria's activities. By now he was longer than he was tall, the tarp brushing ever so slightly against his underside with each fit of growth. His balls had lifted him off his knees, spreading outward beneath him like an overstuffed beanbag chair.

"So how does it feel?" Maria said from somewhere behind him. "Being this big when the rest of you is so small for a change?"

"Good," Nathan breathed. He felt full, firm, and overstimulated. His head was in a fog; it was hard to think, and getting harder as he grew. "So big."

A moment later and his toes left the ground, his body lifted up by one part of his oversized manhood. The other stretched across the room, closing in on the far wall. Over the sound of the pump there came a quiet creaking; with a tap on the controller the motor fell silent, and Nathan slumped, letting out a ragged sigh of relief.

"Congratulations," Maria said. She gently stroked one hand across his massive length, and he shuddered. "I think this is the biggest you've ever been."

"So... full. Can't think."

"Yeah, this probably would be a little much for you if you were still that size." Reaching down, she picked up a large bottle of lubricant, carrying over to his side. Reaching over, she hoisted herself up and swung one leg over, the pneumatic nature of his enhancement becoming apparent as his skin indented from her weight. Unscrewing the top, she threw the cap to the side before pouring it on as much of him as was in reach, coating him and most of herself before throwing the container away. "But don't worry." She pressed both hands into his sides and stretched out, running her hands along him as she ground her hips into him. At one end she could hear him let out a quiet moan, and at the other, a quiet puff of air. "I'll make sure it aaaaaaaall gets out."


End file.
